a long overdue welcome
by Camo-girl-book-worm
Summary: Juliets in Hawaii after fleeing DC and she's hoping to find her past and future still hold with the people she knows. Danny Williams and Steve Mcgarrett would do anything to protect her but why? (5-0 NCIS La and NCIS crossover


AN: Know it's been a while and I've stalled on the others but I have had a really bad two years, all hell broke loose and I'm just getting back into the swing.

* * *

><p>Danny, Steve, Chin, Kono and Lou were all sitting by the smart table in Five-Oh headquarters working on their newest case discussing angles, motives and suspects, talking and joking about their usual routines -Danny's hair, Steve's morning work out, kono and Adam's relationship Chin and Lous love of shot guns- When an officer let them know someone was looking for Danny and Steve and that they should prepare themselves. The men in sync turned to face the doors as a young woman with long brown hair and bruises all over her arms and neck. The woman was about 25 and she carried herself her arms wrapped protectively around a small bulge of a stomach. As she walked in she stumbled but she kept her head up and the tears from her eyes. Danny's first thought was 'where's our first aid kit and do i have any coco left over from grace's last visit', while Steve's was 'where's my k-bar knife and do i have to call Sam Hanna'. The woman looked up and her eyes steeled for a moment a watery smile on her face before she spoke in a cracked weak voice.<p>

"I could really use a seal hug Steve and your famous hot chocolate Danny." The woman whimpered as she moved close to the two men, both looked at each other and Danny practically ran for the coffee machine while Steve wrapped a gentle arm around the woman while Chin and the others looked at the small huddle with puzzled expressions. Steve just held the woman and guided her to their couch that was used for when they had late enough nights that they needed a nap. Danny brought out a large mug usually reserved for Gracie and her visits.

"Chin I need you to contact the team at NCIS Los Angeles and let Callen and Sam know that the little bird is here with us and she needs assistance they will know, Kono can you please pull up any assaults and anyone admitted with broken bones concussions anything that looks like someone fought back. Lou could you find some blankets." Steve tried to act like this was just another case of someone walking in and asking for help but the team could tell that something was wrong when Danny and Steve both went into crazy mission mode Chin nodded and walked into his office and was on the phone to Eric Beal, Hetty lang and Nell Jones moments later. Kono was on the table fingers flying across holographic keys filling in search parameters and bringing up several assaults and hospital admittance. Lou had just gone into Danny's office to grab the blanket off his couch and went looking for the pile of them they kept from all the shock recovery in ambulances without a word reading both mens expression-whoever this was was something like family to them both- he trusted they would fill them in soon enough

"Love, what happened you look like you took on a truck and then a bucking bull. Last I heard from you, you were retiring and doing contract profiling and doctors without borders?" Danny said running his fingers through her hair like he would with grace as he sat on her left side while she sipped the coco from shaking hands. Steve sat on the other side checking her arm and neck for any broken skin or blood. The woman just shook, her eyes filling with tears again. Her hands shaking so much Danny took the cup back and put it down while Steve wrapped his gun calloused hands around her slightly smoother paler hands.

"Danny's right, what happened you can talk here. No one is going to hurt you." Steve said his voice softer than anyone had heard in months. The woman looked up and around as her hands finally stopped shaking and her breaths becomes a little deeper.

"I did retire went to africa for a while then iraq then I went home for a few months, came back landed in DC and went to contracting for NCIS DC they needed someone to work with their forensic and she liked me so I worked then went out to live a 'normal' life and got mugged by a group of thugs about 2 months ago, I froze shut down went back into that place I don't like and ended up with two broken ribs and a child on the way, then I came here to get away and was almost throw off a mountain by a little shitkicker gang. Lucky there were some tourists who saw it and called HPD I just got cleared by the hospital." The woman spoke quietly and quickly like if she said it to loudly someone would come back to hurt her. If danny had been holding anything he would have smashed it but instead he just pulled Steve closer so they squished her between them. Steve took the hint and wrapped himself around her on one side while danny did the same on the other. Lou walked out and passed over the blankets moving to stand with kono.

"Ok, boss I have a couple of options for you, but uh boss what's this all about?" Kono asked as Chin walked out. He just looked across to Steve and nodded.

"Done boss they said they'll be on the next flight out. But I second Kono what's up?" Juliet looked at the two men sandwiching her between them and let out the weakest of laughs. Her whole body shook with the laughter.

"We must look a right group guys I just need some sleep, go talk with your team because you have to tell them who I am before is spill all your best stories. Chin, Kono and lou my name is Juliet Greyson-Carver."


End file.
